Smart cell phones are devices that combine the capabilities of cellular telephones and electronic organizers. Examples of such devices are the Model PDQ-800 from Qualcomm Incorporated of San Diego, Calif., and the Model R380 from Telefonaktiebolaget LM Ericsson of Stockholm, Sweden. These devices allow the user to access the Internet for email, stocks quote, etc., while preserving their use as simple wireless phone units. However, users find these devices too bulky and heavy when they have to be held for a prolonged period of time during lengthy phone conversations. Also, users cannot read information on the display of these devices while carrying out a phone conversation unless the device is used in a so-called speakerphone operating mode, which is not suitable for use in public places such as airports and street sidewalks.
This latter shortcoming is partially addressed by Motorola, Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill., which makes a Model StarTAC Clip-on Organizer that clips onto the back of Motorola's Model StarTAC cellular telephone. When combined, the cell phone can automatically dial a user selected telephone number stored in contact database of the organizer. If the organizer is detached from the cell phone, the organizer display can be read while the user carries out telephone conversation via the handset.
However, the combined Motorola StarTAC Clip-on Organizer and cellular telephone still suffers from several significant drawbacks. First, since the organizer and telephone must, for the most part, operate independent of each other, they must each include a separate battery power supply that the user must separately charge. Second, because the organizer and telephone each must be equipped with sufficient computing power to operate independent of the other, the overall cost of the combined device becomes prohibitive. Additionally, neither of these devices provide an integral handset that can be worn by the user for hands-free operation.